Throw of the Dice: A SPN mpreg
by Madison Who
Summary: Dean and Cas went their own ways, until a shock brings them back together


Throw of The Dice: A Supernatural Fan-Fic

Intro

Dean and Cas decided to cut off ties after a rather bitter dispute. And they went their separate ways. They both felt upset and lonely after, but they both agreed it was for the best. They hadn't talked in two weeks when the symtoms first started. Cramps, vomiting, headache, and mood-swings. At first they ignored it, but they knew they had to come together to solve their problem.

Part One

_Three Weeks_

Dean heaved into the toilet, and he clutched his abdomen that was becoming more and more angry with cramps. After his stomach finally settled down again, he choked, "Sam-can you come here"? Dean heard Sam's footsteps grow closer and closer, but Dean placed his hand on his abdomen to relieve the pressure of the cramps. Dean winced, and whispered to himself, "Damn-is this what girls go through, because this is hell". Sam walked into the small bathroom, and sighed with a clear tone of annoyance, "What is it now, big-sister, do you need more anti-cramping medicine, and stop acting like you are on your period". Dean grabbed the medication from Sam and took two little pills, "For all I know-I could be".

The silence was broken when they heard the noise of wings flapping. Dean thought, "No-it can't be Cas..." But sure enough, it was. Cas stood in the doorway, pacing, "Hello Dean, I see you are experiencing the same pain as I am experiencing." Dean wiped his mouth with his arm and was clearly confused, "What, how-how are you having cramps and shit like I am? Is this some sort of joke?" Castiel shook his head, "No, I am afraid this is no sort of joke."

Dean stood up, clutching his muscular abdomen, and sighed, "Then why are you here"? Dean had never seen Cas get anywhere close to upset, but the closest it ever came to was what Castiel's mood was. Castiel looked at Dean, then to Sam, then back to Dean. Castiel placed his hand on his abdomen and sighed, "I believe Dean, that I impregnated you and that you impregnated me the last time we had intercourse." Dean's pupils shrunk, and he stuttered, "W-what..how?" Castiel walked over to Dean, and looked into his beautiful green eyes, "An angel can carry offspring, and give live birth, no matter the gender of the vessel, and an angel can have offspring with any gender, and the carrier will be able to give birth as well."

Dean sat down on the floor in shock. He was pregnant. And so was Castiel. Dean looked at a shocked Sam, who was pacing around the room. Dean looked up at Cas and sighed, "So I guess we are having kids then.." Castiel nodded, "Indeed, Dean?" Dean looked up at Castiel, "Yeah, Cas?" Castiel raised Dean's hand onto his abdomen, and Castiel placed his on Dean's. Dean looked up at Castiel with wide eyes, "Those are our kids in there-holy shit".

Part Two

_Ten Weeks_

Dean and Cas had begun to show the first signs of a growing child. Dean's abdomen was beginning to grow, which pulled on his skin. Castiel's abdomen was beginning to show signs of pregnancy as well, and the two of them were shocked one day.

Dean sat up to the blinding sunlight coming through his window. As he got up to shut the shades, he looked in the mirror. His eyes locked in on his abdomen, examining the trace of a life that was starting to grow. He raised his t-shirt just enough to see the raised skin. It was tight and hard to the touch, and it cramped every now and then. He was moved to tears as he sat down on the ground looking at his growing stomach. He wiped tears and sighed, "You really are in there, aren't you.."

At that moment, he heard a knock at his door. It was Cas. Dean stood up, and pulled at his hemline. He coughed, "Come in. " Castiel was looking as big as Dean, if not bigger. Castiel looked at Dean with tired eyes, "Has your infant been bothering you as much as mine has?" Dean shook his head, "No-is yours already kicking?" Castiel nodded, "Yes, and in other month or so, I should be seeing them." Dean was shocked, "W-what, what do you mean only a month, and _**them**_?"

Castiel sat down on Dean's bed, resting his hand on the growing welt of his abdomen, "Angel pregnancy is hyper-accelerated, and I am having twins, you-you are having a female while I am carrying a male and a female." Dean placed his hands at his temples, Cas was having twins, and he was carrying a little girl inside of him. Dean walked over to Castiel, and sighed, "So does that mean that I'm going to get bigger, and you too?" Castiel nodded as he stood up, clutching his back as he winced in pain, "Much, and you will have to give birth you know."

Castiel walked out of Dean's room, leaving Dean speechless. Dean didn't know how he was going to do it, or even when. But he knew that this baby better be worth it.

Part Three

_Fifteen Weeks_

Almost four months had passed, and Dean and especially Castiel were huge. Dean felt his daughter kick every moment of every day. Castiel hid his pain that the twins were giving him, and he was growing more and more tired. Dean was sitting on his bed when he felt her kick. She had been kicking up a storm that day, and she was pitted against his spine, causing Dean severe back pain. Dean wondered if Cas was experiencing this much pain, but before he could get up, he felt a very sharp kick which sent him to his knees.

He knew that he was due, in fact over-due, and he was fearful. He sat with his legs spread as he screamed, "Cas-Sam, I think it's time". Sam and Castiel walked in while Dean was panting like a dog, heaving while he knew his daughter would soon be there. Dean locked eyes with Cas for a split second, seeing that he was holding back the same pain that he was feeling. Dean managed to say, "Cas-are you in labor too?" Castiel wearily nodded as Sam looked like he was about to kill himself. He not only had his brother to take care of, but his brother's "boyfriend".

Dean huffed through labored breaths as he gritted his teeth, "It's been three fucking hours, why hasn't my water broken yet?!" Castiel was on Dean's bed, huffing, "Dean-mine hasn't either.." His sentence trailed off as he felt a warm rush of fluid down his thigh, and he turned back to Dean, who was shocked by his own rush of fluids. Dean looked up at Cas, who was holding out his hands for his twins, while Dean felt his daughter trying to break free from her prison.

Dean moaned deeply as he arched his back up, he was now in an odd position where his hands where on the floor, and he was kneeling on his knees. He let out another moan as he heard his son cry for the first time, and then his first daughter. Cas held the two babies while Sam was trying to assist his big brother. Dean had steamy tears running down his face, "I'm tearing, I know, she's too big, isn't she?" Sam put his hands out and he grasped her tiny head, "Come on Dean, one more push."

Dean let out one more loud, bellowing moan as he pushed out her tiny body. And he saw her beautfiul lungs in action as she cried in unison with her siblings.


End file.
